cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diplomatic missions of Großgermania
The title of this article contains the character 'ß'. Where it is unavailable or not desired, the name may be represented as '''Diplomatic missions of Grossgermania'.'' in October 2009. Blue indicates countries with diplomatic representation from Großgermania; Slovakia is labeled in light red as a of Großgermania.]] Großgermania currently maintains thirty-seven embassies and other diplomatic missions in various nations around the world. Despite the large number of maintained by and the other states that merged to form Großgermania in 2008, international instability and the emergence of numerous new nations on the international scene, specifically following the decline of the , saw Germany's international representation decline dramatically. The Treaty of Kraków, signed between , the , and the Association of Germanic States, which paved the way for the formation of Großgermania, forced the closure of all of the missions of the predecessor states of Großgermania. Although several of them reopened shortly afterwards as embassies of the Imperial Government of Großgermania, the nation's diplomatic position has never fully recovered. This article lists the diplomatic missions of Großgermania around the world, organized alphabetically by continent. Asia |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Federation of Arabia *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Federation of Arabia *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Consulate *'Großgermanian Representative:' Conrad Drescher Although largely considered by the international community to be a of Italy, the Federation of Arabia maintains normal diplomatic relations with Großgermania, one of only three states which do so (the others being and Italy itself). Großgermania maintains an embassy in , the nation's capital, where Conrad Drescher serves as ambassador. The Federation of Arabia does not maintain any diplomatic presence in Großgermania. |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Kingdom of Bahrain *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Kingdom of Bahrain *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Walter Möller Relations between the , a small island kingdom in the , and Großgermania have been strong since the establishment of a Bahraini embassy in Großgermania shortly after the Unification of Germania in December 2008. Großgermania has subsequently opened an embassy in , and has began negotiations for establishment of a naval base within Bahraini waters, though nothing has been confirmed by either state regarding this. |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Islamic Republic of Iran *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Islamic Republic of Iran *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Adaleiz Tabrizi Großgermanian relations with have been strong since its formation, in large part due to strained relations between Großgermania and the , though many political analysts see the cause-and-effect situation to be reversed. Großgermania exchanged ambassadors with Iran in January 2009 at a ceremony held in , where Großgermania's embassy to Iran is located. Großgermania's ambassador to Iran is Adaleiz Tabrizi, a German-Iranian professor who had previously taught at the . Tabrizi is the only woman to occupy a Großgermanian ambassadorial post. |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Greater Japanese Empire *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Greater Japanese Empire *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Wilhelm V. Solf Relations between Großgermania and the began on 7 September 2009 when Großgermania established an embassy in , the new Japanese capital. Following this, Großgermania signed onto a mutual defense agreement that had previously been established between Japan and several other nations, notably the Republic of Jerna. Japan has since opened an embassy in Nordhausen. The current Großgermanian ambassador to Japan is Wilhelm V. Solf, the great-grandson of the ambassador to during the . |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' High Commission *'Großgermanian Representative:' Klaus Shönberg Relations between Großgermania and the began on 2 May 2009 with the appointment of Klaus Shönberg as the Großgermanian ambassador to Jordan and the announcement that Großgermania would be opening an embassy in . Israel, with whom Jordan has maintained normal relations since 1994, protested the move, and, to appease its neighbor, the Jordanian government refused the request for a diplomatic permit to open an embassy. The post was then downgraded to that of a high commission, and, despite Israeli protests, Jordan granted a permit for the opening. |image = |header1 = Capital: }} Republic of Lebanon *'Conventional Short Form:' *'Conventional Long Form:' Republic of Lebanon *'Location of Mission:' *'Mission type:' Embassy *'Großgermanian Representative:' Martin Schicklgruber Lebanese—Großgermanian relations have, despite negative influence from Israel, been extremely strong since Großgermania's foundation. Lebanon was the first country to open an embassy in Großgermania, doing so only a week after the declaration of Großgermania's unification. Soon after, Großgermania reciprocated the move, opening an embassy in . Alsace-Lorraine, as a constituent country of Großgermania, participated in the 2009 Jeux de la Francophonie which were held in Beirut. The Großgermanian ambassador to Lebanon is Martin Schicklgruber. Category:Government and Politics of Großgermania